Putus?
by Stroberi Manis
Summary: Ketika Sungmin minta putus pada Kyuhyun –untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia bahkan membandingkan Kyuhyun dengan Yesung si aneh, Donghae si babo dan juga Kangin yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya. Bagaimana akhir hubungan mereka? Oneshot. KyuMin. YAOI.


**Putus?**

**oOo**

Ketika Sungmin minta putus pada Kyuhyun –untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia bahkan membandingkan Kyuhyun dengan Yesung si aneh, Donghae si _babo_ dan juga Kangin yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya. Bagaimana akhir hubungan mereka?

oOooOooOo

KyuMin. BoysLove. Childish!Min. Cool!Kyu. Mention of Haehyuk, Yewook, Kangteuk, or even just mention Siwon name. Haha. School Life. Oneshot.

oOo

**T slight M. XD**

Enjoy

O

**I'm not changing, baby. It's called maturity.**

"Kyu, kita putus yuk…" ajak Sungmin sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya –ia tampak sangat bahagia. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, sang kekasih? Wah, jangan ditanya ia sudah sangat panic namun berusaha tampak _cool_ dengan wajah datar sambil tersenyum membalas.

"Maksudmu, Min?"

"Aish… aku mau kita putus, Kyunnie~ Kyu tidak bisa romantis seperti Yesung _hyung_ yang sangat romantic pada Wookie!" Ujar Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidah, _mehrong_ pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Yesung _hyung_ romantis? Romantis darimananya? Dia aneh dan selalu mengajak Wookie macam-macam dan ke tempat yang begitu aneh!"

"Kyu juga sering membentakku seperti sekarang! Pokoknya aku mau putus! Aku mau cari pacar baru yang bisa memanjakanku, bisa _lovey-dovey_ dan bisa memelukku saat aku menangis, bisa semuanya! Bukan seperti Kyu, bisanya cuma duduk diam sambil main PSP saat kencan. Aish, kusangka berpacaran dengan _seme_ ter_-cool_ di sekolah sangat menarik! Taunya, sangat membosankan~~~" keluh Sungmin tanpa mempedulikan tampang cengo Kyuhyun setelah dicaci habis-habisan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Min, apa maumu? Aku akan berubah dan—"

"_Aniyo_… Kyunnie tidak akan bisa berubah, ingat saat ulang tahun kemarin aku minta apa darimu?" Tanya Sungmin bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kau minta aku memakai kostum kelinci berwarna pink ke acara pentas seni sekolah."

"Dan Kyunnie tidak mengabulkannya, berarti Kyunnie tidak mendengar dan mengabulkan apa permintaanku. Aku mau putus saja!"

"Aish, dengar… tidak ada satupun orang bodoh yang mau melakukan hal sebodoh itu, Min. Apalagi orang pintar sepertiku," bela Kyuhyun mulai membiarkan PSP-nya begitu saja, tergeletak tak berdaya seolah memanggil-manggil Kyuhyun yang telah berani mengabaikannya.

"Donghae saja memakai topeng monyet ke sekolah saat upacara! Hyukkie yang memintanya dan dia mau saja…" sanggah Sungmin lalu semakin cemberut, benar-benar kecewa dengan pembelaan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Donghae itu pengecualian, Min. Dia lebih bodoh lagi."

"Dan Kyunnie memanggilku seperti orang lain. Tidak ada istimewanya…" Sungmin memberikan alasan baru mengapa ia minta putus.

"Karena dulu saat kuminta kau menawarkan nama yang sangat _cheesy_, Min. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya…"

"Kalau begitu kita putus! Kyunnie tidak benar-benar cinta padaku!" Sungmin semakin heboh. Kyuhyun mendesah berat, ia sangat tahu bagaimana kekasihnya ini. Sungmin yang sangat _moody_ dan bisa menjadi kasar sekaligus manis dalam waktu bersamaan.

Kyuhyun memang tidak menuruti segala permintaan Sungmin. Ia mau tetap menjaga _image_ yang diberikan sepenjuru sekolah padanya, daripada jatuh ke tangan Siwon sang ketua OSIS? Jelas Kyuhyun tidak terima, ia jauh lebih keren dari Siwon menurutnya, haha. Dan karena pemikiran itu sebuah ide terlintas di benak Kyuhyun.

"Hmm… kau tidak akan bisa menemukan yang lebih baik, pintar dan tampan dariku. Apa kau siap berpisah dengan Cho Kyuhyun, huh?"

Biasanya Sungmin akan luluh dengan kalimat itu.

Ya! Mereka memang sudah sangat sering di posisi genting seperti ini. Beberapa waktu yang lalu bahkan Sungmin mau menjauh dari Kyuhyun karena alasan sepele, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memilih kostum basket sekolah berwarna hijau, sedangkan Sungmin sudah mati-matian memperjuangkan warna pink dari kotak pilihan. Sedangkan ketua tim basket, yaitu Kyuhyun, memutuskan harapannya sebagai seorang manager yang sudah berfikir puluhan kali. Bahkan saat itu Sungmin sudah mendesain sendiri.

"Bisa saja! Lagipula aku sudah tidak mau lagi dengan Kyunnie."

DOENG

Kalimat Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun agak tersentak.

"Kau yakin, hmm? Tidak akan ada lagi ciuman manis dariku, mau?"

"Biar saja, toh aku bisa minta pada Kangin _hyung_!"

JDER

Kyuhyun serasa ditembak petir.

.

Disengat listrik.

.

Dan disambar pistol dan disentrum lebah!

.

.

Terbalikkah? _Well, _abaikan.

Yang jelas Kyuhyun sangat kaget saat ini. Sungmin benar-benar mau putus dengannya?

"Min, kau tidak bercanda, bukan?"

"Tidak! Aku serius, kemarin Kangin _hyung_ baru putus dengan Teuki _hyung_ dan dia menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku jawab iya karena aku pikir kau sudah tidak bisa diandalkan, kemarin saja Kangin _hyung_ membawa seikat bunga dan sekantong kelinci putih untukku!" Ujar Sungmin bahagia sambil mengingat-ingat dengan mata berbinar.

Kyuhyun pun terdiam.

Apakah begitu buruknya dia sampai Sungmin benar-benar minta putus? Padahal dulu Sungmin jugalah yang menyatakan cinta padanya, sedikit memaksa dengan ancaman mau bunuh diri. Kyuhyun menerma saja karena ia takut jika Sungmin benar-benar mati cuma karenanya.

Sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada _bunny_ yang satu ini.

Dan Kyuhyun tidak menyangka Sungmin begitu saja melupakannya.

"Lagipula Kyunnie tidak benar-benar serius padaku, tidak seperti Donghae yang selalu mengajak Hyukkie ke hotel setelah pulang sekolah!"

"Eh?" Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah. "Min, kau tahu arti mengajak ke hotel itu, bukan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Kyunnie jangan meremehkan aku, aku sudah tanya Hyukkie, katanya itu pembuktian cinta yang sebenarnya! Dan Kyu tidak pernah mengajakku ke sana… hiks… hiks… jahat! Itu berarti Kyunnie tidak mencintaiku! Aku jadi terpaksa menerma Kangin _hyung,_ aku bahkan membuang semua foto-foto kita!" Kali ini Kyuhyun tercengang, Sungmin tiba-tiba terisak di tengah taman sekolah dan itu mengundang banyak mata.

"Su—sungmin, _uljima_…" ujar Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu.

"Hiks… hiks… kata Kangin _hyung_ juga Kyu sudah tidak mencintaiku bahkan tidak pernah menyukaiku. Makanya aku mau putus, aku tidak mau membebani Kyunnie…" ujar Sungmin sambil terus menangis.

"_Uljima,_ Min. Jadi karena itu kau memutuskanku, eoh?"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Kepalanya masih bersandar di dada Kyuhyun, airmatanya terus mengalir membasahi jas sekolah sang kekasih.

"Dan karena itu juga kau menerima Kangin?"

Mengangguklah Sungmin kembali.

"Dengar, _chagiya_. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, mungkin benar dulu tidak tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa lepas dan berpisah dari kekasih manisku ini. Aku tidak bisa memanggilmu 'Minnie princess' karena kau adalah seorang _namja_, bukan _yeojya_. Mengerti? Aku ingin mengusulkan yang lain tapi kau sudah tidak mau, dan aku tidak bisa memakai kostum kelinci itu karena aku akan tampil sebagai pemain drama, Min. Aku sebagai pangerannya, kau ingat? Tidak mungkin aku datang dengan kostum badut besar… Dan mengenai hotel itu, err kau salah paham, _chagiya_. Hyukjae itu berbohong padamu, kekasihku ini belum saatnya mengetahui hal itu. Aku tidak mungkin membawamu ke sana, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Sungmin makin terisak.

"Aku mencintaimu, _bunny_. Benar-benar cinta, _my honey, my sweety, my sugar, my candy, all the sweet things in the world…_ jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam lagi, _ne_?"

"Kyunnie~" bisik Sungmin sambil menengadah.

"Hmm?"

"_Poppo_…" pinta Sungmin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum mengcup bibir merah muda tersebut. "Kyunnie tampan~ maafkan aku yaaa~~~" ujar Sungmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"_Nado mianhae_, sekarang aku akan lebih perhatian padamu, _chagiya_. Minnie, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu 'Minnie' saja? Manis bukan? Seperti kekasihku ini…"

"Eung, aku suka panggilan itu. _Gomawo,_ Kyu…"

"Habis ini putuskan Kangin, oke?"

"Eung! Akan aku putuskan, hehe…"

"Baguslah…"

"Tapi dengan satu syarat!" Ujar Sungmin segera melepas pelukan mereka, ia menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Apa?"

"Bawa aku ke hotel!"

"Eh?"

"Aku mau seperti Donghae dan Hyukkie, Kyunnie~~~ ya ya ya ya?"

Dan setelah menghela nafas, Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"YAY! Aku mencintai Kyunnie~~~"

BUG

Suara pelukan Sungmin terdengar. Kyuhyun segera terbaring di rumput dengan Sungmin di atasnya.

Kyuhyun menegak air liur susah karena ia segera berpikiran yang tidak benar akibat ajakan ke hotel tersebut, terlebih _well_ hmm… Sungmin semakin memeluknya hingga tanpa Kyuhyun sadari dirinya sendiri menjadi ikutan 'naik'.

Haha, dasar Cho Kyuhyun.

Awalnya menolak tapi akhirnya tergoda juga.

"Minnie…?"

"Hmm?"

"Kita pulang sekarang, yuk?"

"Ehh? Kan masih ada kelas, Kyu…."

"Kita ke hotelnya sekarang saja, ya?"

"Benarkah? Yay, aku cinta Kyunnie~~~~"

**END**

**Gyahahahaha, lagi mood bikin yang humor. Keren kayaknya haha tapi pas dibaca ulang kok jadi garing huhuhu, ini gaya nulisku pas masih awal-awal dulu. Gak banyak mikir dan langsung chop chop chop chop. Jadi deh, dan singkat begini. Lalalala~ Sungmin emang sangat cocok image beginian, padahal itu anak udah hampir 30 tahun, anjir iriii banget sama dia. Ah, my precious bias T.T why are you too cute, huh? Or am I just not cute enough? Haha.**

**Maaf kalo aneh, maklum udah lama gak nulis. Alasan. Dan oh iya, kalo ada typo mian semian miannya, soalnya emang keyboard aku lagi bermasalah, ngetik kadang suka aneh pas muncul di layarnya. Harap maklum.**


End file.
